2018-19 Premier League: Match day 18
Mohamed Salah inspired Liverpool to a victory at Wolves that took them four points clear of Manchester City at the top of the Premier League. Burnley manager Sean Dyche criticised the officials after Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang's double ensured Arsenal maintained pressure on the top four and left the Clarets in the Premier League bottom three at Christmas. Bournemouth manager Eddie Howe said he has been "pleasantly surprised" by David Brooks, after the Cherries' summer signing netted both goals in a 2-0 victory over 10-man Brighton. Manager Maurizio Sarri said his Chelsea players reacted with "mental confusion" as they failed to respond to the predatory Jamie Vardy strike that earned Leicester victory at Stamford Bridge. Southampton manager Ralph Hasenhuttl said he was delighted he could share an "emotional moment" with Saints fans after his side won for the second game in a row with a 3-1 victory at Huddersfield. Crystal Palace had what manager Roy Hodgson described as "one of those bonanza days" as they stunned Manchester City to leave Liverpool four points clear at the top of the Premier League. Newcastle boss Rafael Benitez said he was "not happy with some situations and decisions" from his side during their draw with bottom side Fulham at St James' Park. Manager Javi Gracia praised captain Troy Deeney's influence as his Watford team ended West Ham's winning run to move up to seventh in the Premier League. Ole Gunnar Solskjaer got off to a perfect start as Manchester United's interim manager with a 5-1 thrashing of his former club Cardiff. Tottenham produced an outstanding performance to brush aside Everton and move two points behind second-placed Manchester City in the Premier League. Match Details Friday 21 December 2018 van Dijk | stadium = Molineux, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,358 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Saturday 22 December 2018 Iwobi |goals2 = Barnes | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,493 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- | goals2 = Dunk | stadium = Vitality Stadium, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,491 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,558 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- | goals2 = Redmond Ings Obafemi | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 22,384 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- De Bruyne | goals2 = Schlupp Townsend Milivojević | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,340 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- ---- Deulofeu | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 56,833 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- | goals2 = Rashford Herrera Martial Lingard | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 33,028 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Sunday 23 December 2018 Sigurðsson | goals2 = Son Heung-min Alli Kane Eriksen | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,319 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- League table after Match day 18 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football